


To the Stars

by Professional_Shitpost



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Shitpost/pseuds/Professional_Shitpost
Summary: A boy born into a seemingly normal family learns he's actually the son of the constellation "Leo".





	To the Stars

“Leo!” A voice boomed. 

A man slowly turned to face the caller with a frown, “Scorpio…”

“Is it true?! Did you truly break the most sacred rule among us?!”

“Yes, now leave me be-”

“ARE YOU INSANE?! The stars ruled it long ago we were not to have relations with humans! Let alone bare children with them! They will slaughter the child!”

“My son will be sent to earth to live as a human,” Leo paused, “They will be non the wiser…”

“I saw the child Leo! It has stars for freckles! None the wiser?! A STAR TRANSFORMED TO CREATE THE LITTLE ONE. They will notice one of their own gone!”

Leo sighed as the two walked to his room. For a constellation, the two looked human enough, minus the fact that if you looked deep enough into their eyes, you would see a cluster of stars. There, in a small basket, a child not even a year old laid asleep. Star like freckles littered the cheeks while a small star rested on the back of hand. “He is worth the risk...we are not mortal beings, and someday he might take my place.”

“The stars will not allow it,” Scorpio warned, “He will be left for the black holes to destroy. And you will be banished to the sky, forever a constellation trapped above the world we watched be created.”

“That is only if they find out, which they won’t!” Leo snapped, “Now I must hurry before I am caught…” With that, he left Scorpio with the baby.

“I’m sorry Leo...but someone must tell them…”


End file.
